The Choco Story
I call this "The Choco Story" Okay so, on like.....maybe....Dec 12th while sitting in the halls eating lunch while feeling tired and dazed. I randomly thought of Harry from the Dumb and Dumber film. And for some strange reason I was like "He's kinda hot." Keep in mind, I didn't remember his name, or what he even really looked like. My most recent memory of him at the time was back in 2016 when I watched a clip of the film thinking he looked like the guy from the music video Safety Dance...that or a "medieval plumber". Don't ask why, I was 12 back then. Sadly, little did the 12 year old version of myself know, she'd be madly in love with that man....not the actor, just the character. At first I was like "What the hell?" which was understandable because....I-It's Harry Dunn. But unfortunately I'd soon "accept" that I was in love with him. And this happened on the 24th, which was when I went to my grandmother's house for the holidays. While in the car I was flat out drooling over him while I played "sappy-love music" through my headphones. When we got there, I started talking about him and stuff. I remember the day being incredibly fun, I even listened to the exact song I had planned to listen to on the way back. I came back very satisfied and though the parts about Harry are cringey, it was fun and really nice. Before that holiday visit, I'd no joke, look on Reddit's r/roastme to find people who looked like him. After the first few weeks, I continued to crush on him. In early jan I'd draw him as a furry (again in feb.). I'm kinda shameful about that honestly. But it gets way, way worse. Move onto late Jan where I'd endlessly talk about him at school. If you couldn't already tell, this is where it gets really fucking awkward.The kids where, of course freaked the fuck out at me crushing over some "weird old guy" as they called it. But the staff didn't care and found joy in hearing about me talk of him. Oh, I also had a huge photo-album full of nothing but pictures of Harry in my phone. I even had "sub-folders" for "sexy pictures" (yes, pictures of him I found sexy.) pictures where he was smiling, blah blah blah you get the deal. I used to laugh with them while looking at the often silly and goofy photos of him, those memories are actually pretty good but mostly very uncomfortable to look back on because of how creepy I was about him. Despite me having more "awareness" about fictional crushes and that they were weird. I mentioned him all the goddamn time, he was all I could think of I was so in love with him. I'd even have dreams about him, the first one came after only 3 weeks of being attracted to him. Only for me to have another one like....5 days after the first one. In total I had 6 dreams that had something to do with Harry in them. Now, here comes the part that's really really fuckin gross, awkward as shit and sounds like a joke. But sadly isn't one at all. In mid Feb, I'd get emotional about him, wishing that he was real (ew) and that I could be with him (ewX2.) I remember I had a day-dream (which I still count as a regular dream because it was so vivid.) about him driving the dog van from the film, at one point I leaned on his shoulder as I closed my eyes and smiled in delight while the song "I'll Fly With You" was playing. I "woke up" in tears but didn't have a full-on breakdown. But then, at school of course, cause at home would just be too simple. I started sobbing in front of a bunch of people I knew while screaming about how I wanted "Just one night with Harry!" and other shit. I ran downstairs and ran down the hall while screaming "I WANT ONE NIGHT WITH HARRY!!! JUST ONE NIGHT!!" like a total fucking maniac.When I calmed down I felt confused and freaked out at myself, cause even then I knew it was weird as hell. I fact, I was proud of it! I cannot make this shit up. I'd talk about him more just to make people uncomfortable to laugh at them and act like I was "better" than them. Ironically, I once had a nervous break down over the concept of thinking Harry Dunn was sexy and nearly started weeping. In total I cried over him 7 times because of "lust" and 3 times because of "embarrassment".Usually i'd only get choked up and not actually burst into tears, thankfully.That only happened twice. Oh, and for those who are wondering "Why is this called The Choco Story? What does that have to do with him?" Well...….I called him this silly nickname "Chocolicious" why was because in my own words he made me "feel melty"...ugh gross. Another nickname was "Honey Dumpling" but Chocolicious was used the most to refer to him. And last of all, we move onto late feburary. When I (finally) stopped crushing over him. I admittedly still find him a little bit cute, but definitely not nearly as much. I think what made me stop was Kelsey Karter's song "Harry". When I first heard it "hit me so close to home" that I was instantly turned off by the thought of him, I don't know what about that song made my opinion of him reverse entirely. But whatever it is I'm thankful for it because it made me stop crying over not being able to cuddle and hug Harry Dunn. So "rest in peace" My attraction to Harry Dunn: Dec 12th - Feb 23rd Category:Stories Category:Cringe Category:Love Category:Crushes Category:Stupid Category:Memes Category:True story Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random Works! Category:Articles So Bad, It's Funny